El Ultimo Regalo
by Risana Ho
Summary: Siempre se dice que el primer regalo es el mejor, pero cuando el último regalo lo recibes de la persona especial, sin duda vale la pena aquella espera. ..


_**Descleimer**_: aunque me duela decirlo los personajes no me pertenecen u.u, son de Kishimoto-san ¬¬, pero ya que hoy es el cumpleaños de Naru-chan, su regalo será Sasuke para él solito XD.

.

**El Último Regalo**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_9 de octubre…_

Sasuke se daba de topes contra la pared (claro literalmente), se encontraba recostado en la cama de su habitación, ya tenía rato pensando en su problema y aun no encontraba una solución, así que su desesperación comenzaba a aparecer poco a poco.

No podía creer que en ese momento su magnífico cerebro de genio no le diera buenos resultados, como podía ser posible aquello?,

Y claro para no perder la costumbre todo era culpa de su rubio dolor de cabeza personal.

Como era posible que no encontrara un regalo adecuado para ese dobe?

Simplemente no lo sabía, bueno tal vez era el hecho de que el siempre era el que recibía los regalos, mas nunca se preocupo por devolver el gesto comprando algo para ellos, no, el era de las personas que no le tomaba importancia a una simple fecha como lo era un cumpleaños.

Y ahora todo aquello en lo que creía se venía abajo solo por aquel hiperactivo muchacho de sonrisa radiante y de hermosos ojos azules.

Porque se preocupaba tanto por él?...

Sencillamente porque se había enamorado de él.

Observo su muñeca en donde posaba aquella pulsera con el pequeño cascabel que le había regalado su dobe*, se había esforzado mucho y lo sabía, por eso quería darle algo igual de valioso, tal vez su forma de ser no era muy expresiva pero el quería serlo solo por él.

Y fue entonces que una idea le vino a la cabeza, se incorporo de un salto, se puso de pie, tomo su chaqueta y salió de su casa. Sin duda su cerebro no le podía fallar, así que ya tenía el lugar adecuado a donde ir.

Soltó una sonrisa sincera, ya tenía el regalo adecuado para su rubio.

_10 de octubre… 6:00 am…_

Sus manos jugueteaban continuamente con aquel objeto que tenía en ellas, no dejaba de observándolo y preguntarse si sería capaz de entregárselo, le había costado mucho conseguirlo y quería que la única persona que lo poseyera fuera él.

Aun estaba recostado en su cama, no tenía mucho rato que se había despertado,( más bien no había podido dormir adecuadamente por aquel asunto que lo acomplejaba), y como siempre era culpa de aquel escandaloso rubio.

Ahora la cuestión era cuando seria capaza de dárselo.

.

_10 de octubre… 8:00 am…_

Había que admitir que eso le iba a costar mucho, y no es que no quisiera darle un regalo al rubio; si no que él nunca había hecho algo parecido por otra persona que no fuera su familia, así era, el siempre era frio y distante con todos los demás que nunca se preocupo por hacer ese tipo de cosas por alguien más.

Sabía que aun era muy temprano pero tal vez esa era la mejor oportunidad para hacerlo, se acerco lentamente a la casa, pero cuando iba a tocar, aquella pelirroja abrió la puerta.

-. Oh, Sasuke-kun, vienes por Naruto?.- pregunto sorprendida la mujer.

-. Si.- contesto tranquilamente.

-. Lo siento pero como su padre salió temprano a la oficina se fue con el.-

Está bien, parecía que el destino estaba en su contra.

-. Bueno, entonces me voy.-

-. Lo siento.-

-. No se preocupe, adiós.- dijo cortes.

Si, sin duda esa no había sido su mejor idea, tal vez si lo esperaba a la salida de la escuela seria mas adecuado, así que se encamino a su propio instituto y cuando saliera iría por él.

_10 de octubre… 3:30 pm…_

Todos lo alumnos de la escuela Konoha salían animadamente después de un arduo día de estudios, todos con expresiones diferentes en el rostro, unos cansados, otros indiferentes, pero eso sí, todos felices, ya que por fin habían salido de clases.

Sasuke se encontraba recargado en la pared aun con el uniforme de su propia escuela, con su ya típica cara de palo que nunca cambiaba, observaba a todos los alumnos atentamente, pero claro solo esperaba por uno de ellos, uno que no hacia acto de presencia, se estaba impacientando un poco pero aun así no se iría, no hasta que le diera su regalo.

Pasaron otros minutos más y por fin pudo identificar aquella inconfundible cabellera rubia, aquella que como de costumbre estaba revuelta, aunque tenía que admitir que así le gustaba.

Dejo de recargarse en la pared para incorporarse y empezar a caminar, pero justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso, la bola de escándalos que el rubio tenia por amigos salieron de repente a su lado, unos lo abrazaron mientras otros solo le dedicaban sonrisas, a lo cual el rubio se las devolvía gustoso, eso para nada le había gustado al azabache.

Al parecer nadie de ellos de había percatado de su presencia, ni el rubio, sin pensárselo mas, dio media vuelta y camino en sentido contrario a donde estaban los demás.

Si ese tampoco había sido el momento adecuado.

…

Naruto se sentía feliz por estar con sus amigos, lo habían sorprendido antes de que saliera por completo de la escuela, todos le habían saltado encima felicitándolo por su cumpleaños, y en verdad se los agradecía, había recibido pequeños regalos de su parte y fuertes abrazos, todo le parecía muy bien y le gustaba, pero sabía que algo le hacía falta.

No era que fuera un mal agradecido, solo que él esperaba un regalo mas, uno de cierto Uchiha amargado.

En la mañana había salido tan temprano que ni tiempo le había dicho que no iba a estar, y para colmo su celular se había quedado sin saldo para avisarle, y después que pido uno prestado ni siquiera le había contestado, había que admitir que eso no le gustaba.

Ahora solo pasaba su vista por los alrededores para ver si encontraba, pero ni la mas mínima señal de él.

Acaso se había olvidado de su cumpleaños?. Bueno no esperaba el gran regalo, el con una simple felicitación de su parte se conformaba, pero ni siquiera eso había recibido.

Suspiro. Tal vez era mucho pedir.

Trato de no darle mucha importancia, y siguió divirtiéndose con sus amigos, a fin de cuentas era su cumpleaños y quería pasársela bien.

_10 de octubre… 6:30 pm…_

Ya era tarde y se dirigía a su casa, después de haber salido de la escuela se la había pasado festejando con sus amigos, ahora tenía que llegar rápido, ya que según su madre le tenía una sorpresa, lo más seguro era que había invitado a todos.

Sasuke sabía que en cuanto Naruto llagara a su casa lo interceptaría, ya que toda la tarde se había estado esperando afuera de su casa, claro evitando que sus padres lo vieran, no quería que se dieran cuenta y lo invitaran a pasar, ya que eso no estaba en sus planes, quería que el regalo del rubio fuera sorpresa.

Así que justo cuando lo vio venir por la acera, la puerta de su casa se abrió mostrando a todos sus familiares. Simplemente se quedo estático ante tanta mala suerte de su parte.

Acaso el destino estaba en su contra ese preciso día?. Lo más seguro era que sí.

Pero aun así, si se tenía que esperar hasta el final así lo haría.

_10 de octubre…11:00 pm…_

Ya era demasiado tarde, maldijo a todos los familiares del rubio por salir tan tarde de la casa del susodicho, tenía una clara muestra de fastidio en su cara, pero se había esperado toda la noche y ahora no se echaría para atrás. Observo por afuera como todas las luces de la casa ya se habían apagado; todas al igual que la de su dobe.

Su habitación daba perfecta vista a la calle, además de que tenia fácil acceso.

Subió ágilmente por el árbol como de si de un ninja de tratara y llego al pie de la ventana, se sostuvo de una orilla, para su suerte la ventana estaba abierta, eso le molesto un poco, ya le regañaría después a Naruto por no poner atención a su seguridad, aunque ahora se lo agradecía.

Paso a la habitación, la verdad era que sentía como un ladrón, ya que había entrado sin permiso, pero a situaciones desesperadas, soluciones desesperadas, bueno al menos así quería pensar. Entro con sigilo y observo que en la cama no se encontraba nadie, eso en verdad le extraño.

En donde estaba ese dobe?

Pero su respuesta vino rápido, cuando sintió que alguien se colocaba tras de él y lo embestía hasta tirarlo en el suelo haciéndole una perfecta llave. El moreno soltó un pequeño quejido mientras el rubio se colocaba sobre el, quien había quedado boca abajo en el piso.

-. Te tengo ladrón.- dijo el rubio sobre el.- no te escaparas-ttebayo.-

El moreno al escuchar la estridente voz del cumpleañero se trato de remover.-. Quieres soltarme.-

Naruto parpadeo sorprendido, esa voz la conocía a la perfección.

-. Teme?.- pregunto dudoso.

-. Quien más dobe.- dijo como si nada.

El rubio que se estaba acomodando para dormir pudo distinguir una sombra afuera de su casa, aunque por la oscuridad y por la poca luz de la calle, no pudo identificar la silueta, así que no le prestó mucha importancia, pero justo cuando iba a recostarse escucho unos ruidos, así que se asomo disimuladamente y pudo distinguir como esa misma silueta subía por su árbol así que se preparo para que cuando entrara aquel ladrón lo detuviera., aunque nunca se imagino que el ladrón fuera el Uchiha.

Después de asimilar la situación se levanto de él, dejando que el azabache hiciera lo mismo.

El rubio simplemente no entendía nada.

-. Que haces aquí?.- pregunto un tanto curioso.

El enojo del moreno por ser envestido se esfumo con esa simple pregunta.

No dijo nada, y ante la atenta mirada del rubio saco una pequeña cajita forrada con un papel de color naranja con un gran moño rojo, había ido por entregárselo y eso sería lo que haría.

-. Es tu regalo.- dijo un tanto cohibido, con un tenue matiz de rojo.

El rubio seguían sin entender, pero aun así lo tomo entre sus manos, se sentía feliz, además de que la cara roja del moreno quería decir que en verdad le estaba costando hacer todo eso, y no era porque fuera un sacrificio darle aquel regalo sino porque a él le costaba mucho demostrar sus sentimiento a otras personas, y eso lo agradeció aun mas.

Salió un poco de su asombro y por fin pudo responder.

-. Gracias teme.- dijo con una gran sonrisa sincera.

Ante esta acción el moreno enrojeció mas, todo lo que había pasado durante el día había valido la pena al ver esa expresión feliz en el rostro de su rubio corazón.

-. Ábrelo.- le dijo esta vez también con una sonrisa, aunque claro no tan expresiva como la del menor.

Naruto asintió feliz, lo abrió y de aquella caja saco una bonita cadena con un pequeño dije de un cascabel, sin duda era la pareja de la pulsera que él le había regalado a Sasuke en su cumpleaños. El moreno se acerco a él y se la quito de las manos, para después colocarse a su espalda y ponérsela.

Una vez colocada, lo abrazo por detrás sintiendo el cálido cuerpo del menor junto al suyo, sin duda aquella sensación era la mejor, pero aun así le faltaba decir algo. Acerco su boca al oído del rubio, el cual se al sentir aquella cercanía se estremeció.

-. _Feliz cumpleaños Naruto_.- dijo en susurro en su oído.

Naruto solo asintió feliz, para después voltearse y quedar frente a frente con su moreno, acerco sus labios a los de él, y se enfrascaron en un dulce beso, sin duda eso era lo que había estado esperando todo el día. Pasaron unos segundos y después se separaron.

-. Gracia teme.- le dio otra sonrisa y se acerco de nueva cuenta para robarle otro beso, después de todo se lo, merecía, no?.

_Y Naruto solo pudo pensar, que sin duda su último regalo había valido la espera._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! , pues como ya saben es cumpleaños de Naruto **_

_***por cierto la pulsera es la que Naru le regala en su cumpleaños, bueno es la de mi otro fic n.n**_

_**Bueno espero que les allá gustado n.n**_

_**Otanjōbi Omedetō**_ _**!**__** Naru-chaan!**_

_**Y bueno, por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
